


Soberano

by Laisvve



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 011 - Freeform, Alternate Universe, M/M, Marinas do Asfalto, sp
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisvve/pseuds/Laisvve
Summary: Margeando o Centro Velho de São Paulo ergue-se o Edifício Copan, suas entranhas abrigam um sem número de dores e prazeres.Entre suas paredes de concreto e vidro dois homens seguiam com sua jornada de descobertas sobre a agridoce batalha de se relacionar na Cidade Cinza.* Do mesmo universo de Almas a Zero
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Kraken Isaak
Kudos: 1





	Soberano

O sol atinge os asfalto deixando quente e levantando um vapor suave de feiura e ranço. 

No concreto o sol é sempre soberano, absorve pouco da vivacidade, do desamparo e do desespero. Faz bailar sem qualquer delicadeza entre as narinas dos incautos aquele odor ressentido do centro. 

Fuligem, umidade e passos apressados. Almas a zero por todo lado. 

Poças novas, poças antigas, frieza e descompasso. 

Beleza nos detalhes, basta procurar. Mas quem, novamente, quem teria tempo para isso? 

A cidade engole. Engole as pessoas, engole a garoa e engole o sol.

Sol nas vitrines, no ferro e nas pedras. Nos sorrisos retorcidos e fragmentos de conversas alheias. Sol nos pedintes, nos cães vadios, nas perdidas e melhores pessoas. 

Isaak é um inimigo do sol, não por escolha, a pele clara apenas não suporta o astro rei a beijando por muito tempo. Seu gosto por roupas pretas em nada colabora nesse sentido, mas ele tentou em outros tempos e é essa a única cor em que se sente apresentável. A cicatriz já foi motivo para abalar sua auto estima, a bem da verdade, seria para qualquer um. Mas ele apenas adotou esse ar de quem não se importa, era jovem, mas essa marca fazia parte dele há quase tanto tempo quanto ele fazia parte do mundo. Assim, de que lhe adiantaria negá-la?

A cicatriz arde no sol, torna-se mais escura, chama mais atenção. 

E ele, definitivamente, não deseja qualquer atenção.

Mentira. Uma mentira tão fraca quanto a brisa que carrega a poeira pelas ruas perigosamente encardidas. 

Há algum tempo teve a sua atenção capturada sem aviso e passou também a demandar a do outro. Odiava admitir, mas sabia da onde vinha aquela leveza. 

Kanon fincou, desde que conseguiu sua independência, sua morada em uma kitnet de andar super alto no Edifício Copan, um prédio que parecia serpentear sensual entre os outros, representando talvez a divisa entre o velho e o novo centro. 

Era uma caminhada curta e tranquila até a Galeria, conseguia fazer quase tudo andando, subir e descer a Augusta, cuja fauna humana estava se tornado cada dia mais diversificada e interessante; e até mesmo, encarar a gente feliz da Avenida Paulista, vez por outra. 

Isaak se acostumou com os caminhos que o levavam para o número 200 da Ipiranga, bem antes da fedorenta Praça Roosevelt onde já tinha muitas vezes quebrado skates e dividido vinhos baratos com os amigos rebeldes Bian, Io ou o Chrysaor, esse só antes dele virar um careta completo e escutar bandas positivas e alegres de hard core. 

Bons tempos, ainda que certamente tediosos e um tanto vazios.

Os dias de cópias secas, cópias de cópias não eram mais tão ridículos. Vez por outra se pegava rindo de documentos, um bom humor irritante e leve. 

Era leve que ele se sentia quando seus pés eram tirados do chão e sentia suas costas batendo com a força certa na parede branca daquele apartamento minúsculo que visitava ocasionalmente. Nada combinado, mas quando acontecia não existia nenhum motivo para se negar. 

Escutou no elevador alguém comentar, certa vez, que era um marco da arquitetura mundial pelo jeito que foi usado o concreto e pelas curvas. Sua mente viajou para outras curvas firmes como concreto. Como uma estátua grega. E sentiu na carne a urgência que apenas uma lembrança abrasava. 

Apenas torceu o lábio. Kanon ao seu lado não escondeu um sorriso milimétrico, no canto daquela boca maldita. 

As pessoas que falam em elevadores o fazem para que os outros escutem, não podia haver nenhum outro motivo. Felizmente nem tudo que se escuta por aí o aborrece. 

Logo os outros partiram e eles seguiram sozinhos naquele elevador pesado e lento. 

Pesado e lento como as músicas que ouviam juntos, como os gemidos que Kanon brindava o universo quando ele se lançava em seu íntimo sedento por junção. 

Uma das paredes do apartamento era inteira de vidro, parte janela. De cima a cidade era acolhedora, quase como se o chamasse para um abraço final. Eles ficavam lá dividindo um cigarro sem receios, afinal, são cem metros até o chão e possívelmente o anonimato era preservado. 

Tão pouco falavam que sentiam falta de suas vozes, justiça seja feita que durante o sexo Kanon não se calava, o que enlouquecia Isaak, em todos os mais positivos sentidos.

Assim quando eram ouvidas, em conversas ou comentários se iniciava o ritual do bailar de provocações e alfinetadas e eles sempre sorriam.

Bandas obscuras e suas formações. LP´s coloridos de tiragem limitada, contos do punk e do metal torto. Relatos de shows, gigs e bebedeiras homéricas ou de mini orgias. 

Se divertiam quando se irritam. Se irritam pela falta que nenhum deles admite sentir do outro. 

Tinham tanto em comum que chegava a ser ridículo que não tivessem amigos em comum. Mesmo às custas da diferença de idade era complicado calcular que em ambientes tão repletos de personalidades estereotipadas não tivessem alguém a ligá-los. Mas não havia. 

Tiveram eles mesmos que criar o laço que os unia. 

Vez por outra Kanon descia para xerocar algum cartaz na loja onde Isaak trabalhava.

Isaak as vezes subia até a loja onde Kanon trabalhava para comprar ou simplesmente pegar algum cd que o interessasse. 

O centro por testemunha da beleza que criavam, que deles emanava. 

A Cidade, sempre ela, engolindo. Vigia os olhares carinhosos, porém furtivos. As camisetas emprestadas; feitas caprichosamente a mão ou encomendadas de um contato certeiro na gringa; e o desejo de que essa ligação não se perdesse engolida com a miséria e com a beleza, afinal a Cidade não faz qualquer distinção entre o que é e o que pode ser.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, essa pequena fic se passa um pouco depois de Almas a Zero. Elas podem ser lidas em separado, mas juntas penso que deixam tudo um pouco mais significativo. Aqui não vimos nenhum diálogo, as vezes as palavras não contemplam tudo e acabam diminuindo nossa mensagem. Confuso? Sim, como muitas vezes é se apaixonar.  
> Pode ser uma armadilha que nos toma anos ou o erro mais certeiro que jamais poderemos superar.  
> Pode ser e pode vir a ser.  
> Resta saber quem tem coragem. Você tem?


End file.
